Sans nouvelle
by Anestancia
Summary: Sakura est inquiète car cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'elle est sans nouvelle de Shaolan... Bref, elle se demande s'il a fini par l'oublier... cependant, de son coté, Eriol aussi ne réussi pas à contacter Shaolan...
1. Sans nouvelle

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne sont pas à moi… ils appartiennent tous à CLAMP sans qui ils n'existeraient point…

**Couple: **Sûrement du Sakura/Shaolan (si ce dernier daigne se montrer)

**Note:** Cela se passe à la suite de l'anime (quand Shaolan retourne a Hong Kong) Euh… j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait d'OCC…

Bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 1

Sans nouvelle

L'été touchait maintenant à sa fin. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Shaolan était retourné vivre à Hong Kong. Sakura était inquiète, car cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était sans nouvelle de Shaolan. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui soit arriver malheur, car d'habitude, il lui écrivait presque à toutes les semaines….

Lorsqu'elle entendit son père entrer, elle descendit les escaliers si vite qu'elle manqua de se rompre le cou.

«Et puis ?» demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

«Toujours rien. Je suis désolé, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à t'envoyer une réponse. Je sais que ça peut te paraître long, mais il y a sûrement eu un problème à la poste.»

«Oui», répondit Sakura, déçue, «mais deux mois…»

«Tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler pour lui demander s'il a bel et bien reçu ta lettre.»

Sakura fit non de la tête.

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais sans plus de succès. C'est comme si…»

«J'y vais», la coupa Toya en passant devant eux. «Yukito doit m'attendre et je suis un peu en retard.»

«D'accord, salut le de ma part», lui dit Fujitaka.

«Sakura, tu es sûre que tu va bien ?» lui demanda Toya, voyant qu'elle était plus qu'inquiète.»

Sakura fit "oui" de la tête et s'efforça de sourire. Toya sortit et Fujitaka se tourna vers sa fille maintenant âgée de quatorze ans.

«C'est comme si… quoi?»

«Rien. Je sais pas trop.»

Sakura lui tourna le dos et remonta les escaliers à la hâte. Elle entra dans sa chambre, bondit sur son lit, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et pleura.

«Allons, Sakura !» essaya de la consoler Kero. «Il ne t'as pas oublié, c'est sûr. Il y a sûrement une raison. Sinon, il va le regretter amèrement, crois-moi!»

Mais, ses paroles ne semblèrent guère réconcilier Sakura.

«Ah! Mais pourquoi ne l'appelle-tu pas ?» lui dit soudain Kero.

«Ça ne marche pas.»

Puis, le téléphone sonna. Sakura ne réagit pas. Puis, son père l'appela:

«Sakura, c'est pour toi!»

Sakura se dépêcha de répondre, pleine d'espoir que se soit Shaolan qui l'appelait..

«Allô !» s'écria-t-elle.

«Salut Sakura, ça va?»

«Ah, c'est toi Eriol», dit-elle, déçu.

Sa déception avait du paraître car aussitôt, Eriol devina:

«Ça ne va pas.»

«Si, si ça va. Et toi?»

«Moi ça va, mais… eh… tu es sûre que tu vas bien.»

«Oui, je vais très bien.»

«Bah… Si tu le dis… Mais je vais sûrement venir au Japon au début novembre… As-tu réussit à rejoindre Shaolan?»

«Non, je lui ai écrit, mais il ne répond pas à mes lettres. Et quand j'appelle, ça dit qu'il n'y a pas de service au numéro composé…»

«Étrange, moi aussi ça dit ça. C'est comme si quelqu'un empêchait toute communication avec Shaolan.»

J'espère que ça vous aura plu… Review? Ne soyez pas trop sévère…


	2. La rentrée scolaire

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne sont pas à moi… ils appartiennent tous à CLAMP sans qui ils n'existeraient point…

**Couple:** Sûrement du Sakura/Shaolan (si ce dernier daigne se montrer la face =P)

**Note: **Les persos sont au secondaire… donc pas de CM1, CE1, pis tous le kit… Toya à un job (aucune idée de c'est quoi juste pour dire qu'il a fini le lycée…) Fujitaka est toujours archéologue… C'est pas mal ça là…

**RAR:**

**Haruka Mizuko: **Heureuse que ça te plaise, voilà la suite…

Chapitre 2

**La rentré scolaire**

«Tomoyo, attends !» s'écria Sakura en courant vers sa meilleur amie d'enfance.

C'était le jour de la rentrée et Sakura était toujours sans nouvelles de Shaolan, à croire qu'il l'avait complètement oublié et chassé de son esprit.

«Ah, Sakura ! Enfin tu es là, s'était exclamer Tomoyo en la voyant arriver.»

Elles marchèrent pendant quelques instants en direction de l'école puis Tomoyo lui demanda si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Shaolan.

«Non, il reste muet. Ça fait déjà deux mois et demi. Eriol non plus n'a pas réussit à le rejoindre.»

«C'est quand même bizarre», en conclut Tomoyo. «Mais c'est impossible qu'il t'aie oublié, il t'aime trop.»

Sakura ne dit rien ; elle commençait à douter. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à l'école.

«J'espère que l'ont va être dans la même classe», lui dit Tomoyo un peu pour changé de sujet…

«Moi aussi.»

«Euh… Je crois que pour les horaires c'est par là.»

Sakura et Tomoyo s'y dirigèrent. Une dame était assise à un bureau et une file de deux, trois élèves devant. Sakura et Tomoyo se joignirent à la file et attendit leur tour.

«Bonjour mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ?» demanda la dame au cheveux gris chargée de distribuer les horaires des élèves.

«Tomoyo Daidoji.»

«Quel secondaire ?»

«Trois.»

La dame fouilla dans la paperasse des secondaires trois et en ressortit l'horaire de Tomoyo.

«Voilà. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?» demanda la dame à Sakura.

«Sakura Kinomoto.»

«Secondaire?»

«Trois.»

Elle regarda dans la pile et en ressortit l'horaire de Sakura.

«Et alors ?» demanda Tomoyo.

«Groupe… euh… sept», dit Sakura.

«Moi aussi.»

«Génial…»

«On pourrait aller voir où sont situés nos nouveaux locaux, histoire de ne pas se chercher demain.»

Tomoyo avait proposé de faire une visite pour faire en sorte que Sakura pense à autre chose qu'à Shaolan car, de toute manière, elles savaient déjà où se trouvait la plupart des locaux.

«Oui, d'accord», lui dit Sakura, même si elle avait envie de retourner chez elle et de rester enfermée dans sa chambre.

«Alors, le local d'histoire… Euh… je crois que c'est par là», avait dit Tomoyo en pointant la direction…

Sakura suivit Tomoyo à travers différents corridors sans rien dire. Elle ne pensait qu'à celui qu'elle aimait et pour qui elle était le plus inquiète en se moment. Et s'il l'avait oublier ? S'il avait trouver meilleure qu'elle ? S'il avait finalement avoué son amour à Meiling en lui disant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle n'avait été que pour posséder les cartes ? Non… Sakura était sûre que aucune de ces raisons n'était vraies… D'ailleurs, pourquoi Shaolan lui aurait-il avoué son amour si ce n'était même pas vrai qu'il l'aimait ? Elle était sûre qu'une autre raison se cachait sous ce mystère…

«Voilà, reste plus que celui d'art qui est quelque part par là…»

Encore une fois, Tomoyo pointa la direction avec son index. Rendues au local d'art, elles virent Chiharu et Yamazaki.

«…Et depuis, ils ont du inventer une sorte de peinture pour qu'une fois que celle-ci touche la toile, elle ne s'enfuit pas par la porte», disait Yamazaki.

«Ben oui, c'est ça et puis quoi encore ?»

«Salut !» dirent Sakura et Tomoyo d'une même voix.

«Vous êtes dans quel groupe?» demanda Tomoyo.

«Ben moi je suis dans le groupe sept», dit Chiharu.

«Quatre», dit Yamazaki. «Beurk, de la religion en début d'année…»

«Bon ben, on se reverra demain parce que moi et Yamazaki on a plein de truc à faire, bye !» dit Chiharu en quittant la pièce.

J'espère que ça aura su vous plaire… mrd… j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration… =S … Review ?! Please... c'est mon seul salaire…


	3. Première journée

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne sont pas à moi… ils appartiennent tous à CLAMP sans qui ils n'existeraient point…

**Couple:** Sûrement du Sakura/Shaolan (si ce dernier daigne se montrer)

Désolé d'avoir mis un bout de temps à poster, mais j'ai comme un blocage… Bref, soit qu'il arrive-ci où ça…

(_Italique)= Note sans importance de l'auteure_

Chapitre 3

**Première journée**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'école était commencée et ce matin, con-trairement à son habitude, Sakura se réveilla de bonne heure.

«Tu es bien matinal, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?» lui demanda Kero, inquiet au sujet de la santé de sa maîtresse _(Bah quoi, elle est quasi-toujours en retard d'habitude)_.

«Rien, tout va bien», mentit Sakura.

Sakura alla prendre une douche, enfila son uniforme scolaire et descendit prendre son petit-déjeunée. Son père étant déjà parti travailler et son frère en train de se préparer (_Preuve que Sakura s'est levée tôt_) Sakura se fit un toast, n'ayant pas trop faim.

«Sakura, tu es sure que tu vas bien ?» lui demanda Toya en entrant dans la cuisine. «Tu es bien matinale.»

«Oui, ça va. Mais qu'avez-vous tous à me demander si je vais bien? D'abord, Kéro, ensuite, c'est papa, puis Tomoyo et puis, il y a toi?»

«C'est parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi Sakura», lui répondit Toya. «Tu as une mine épouvantable ces derniers temps.»

Sakura ne rajouta rien. Elle prit son sac à dos et sortit dehors. Elle marcha et alla attendre sa meilleure amie chez elle. Elle s'appuya sur le mur à côté de l'entrée de la maison de Tomoyo et attendit que cette dernière arrive.

«Sakura !» s'exclama Tomoyo. «Tu es bien matinale.»

«Je sais, Kero et mon frère me l'on déjà fait remarquer.»

«Y a-t-il une raison ?»

«Ben, c'est la rentrée, non ?»

«Ouais, peut-être. Mais ça fait déjà deux semaines et encore hier tu était en retard.»

Elles allèrent ensemble à l'école. Rendues, elles se dirigèrent chacune vers leur casier respectifs.

«On se rejoint à ma case ?» demanda Tomoyo.

«D'accord.» avait dit la brune en se dirigeant vers la rangé de case de l'autre côté de celle de Tomoyo.

Sakura se dirigea vers sa case. Elle tourna la combine de son cadenas, s'arrêtant aux trois chiffre qui lui permettrait de l'ouvrir et tira dessus. Elle rangea ses affaires et prit ses choses d'histoire et referma sa case en la barrant et vérifiant si elle était bien cadenassée. Elle se retourna et sursauta.

«Eriol !? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé revenir vers début novembre?»

«Changement de plans.»

«Changement de plans ?» répéta Sakura sans comprendre où son ami d'Angleterre et créateur de ses cartes voulait en venir.

«Ça arrive à tout le monde», ajouta-t-il pour se justifier.

Sakura fixa l'anglais d'un regard perdu.

«Euh… Tu es dans quel groupe ?» finit-elle par demander.

«Sept»

«Génial, moi aussi. Mais, faut que je te laisse», s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. «J'ai promis à Tomoyo que j'irais là rejoindre à sa case.»

«Je peux t'accompagner ?»

«Bien sur, pourquoi pas ?» accepta Sakura avec joie.

Puis, ils se rendirent à la case de Tomoyo.

«Ah, c'est pas trop tôt !» s'exclama cette dernière. «J'ai crue que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?»

«Changements de plans, je reviens parmi vous six semaines en avance.»

«Ah, mais c'est génial, ça ! Et dans quel groupe est tu ?»

«Celui de Sakura.»

«Bon, ben on est tous dans la même classe on dirait, sauf Yamazaki qui a du reprendre ses mathématiques et Naoko qui est en français de quatrième secondaire.»

Soudain, la cloche retentit et tous se dirigèrent vers leur case.

________________________________________

Atroce? Nul? Pas si pire? Besoins d'amélioration?

Laisser-moi vos reviews please… Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est d'une nullité absolue… (mais y'a quand même des manières de le dire, sans pour autant blessé la personne qui écrit)


	4. Le retour

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais sont bel et bien la propriété de CLAMP… je ne fais que les emprunter et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec…

**Couple:** Sûrement du Sakura/Shaolan (si ce dernier daigne se montrer)

**RAR: **

Midorikawa-chan: Ravie qu'elle te plaise =P Pour le chapitre trois, c'est vrai que je me répète. Mais, d'autre part, le il a eu le malheur d'être dans les premiers que j'ai composé il y a un an… Donc, je ne l'ai pas trop modifier…

**Note: **guillemet «français» : parole / guillemet "anglais" : pensé

Chapitre 4

**Retour**

La semaine se passa sans inconvénient. Sakura ne put contacter Shaolan. Akizuki, alias Ruby Moon, créature mi-femme mi-papillon sous sa forme originelle et créée par Eriol (alias Clow), recommença à coller Toya et à le suivre partout. Elle considérait toujours Mathieu comme son plus grand rival car elle le soupçonnait d'éprouver des sentiments pour Toya. Pour elle, Toya était son "Toya" et ce dernier n'appartenait qu'à elle et à personne d'autre.

Ce jour-ci était un jour nuageux. Le soleil semblait vouloir éteindre ses rayons lumi-neux sur la ville de Tokyo mais était camouflé par des nuages qui semblaient vouloir abattre leurs eaux sur la ville de Tokyo.

«SAKURA !!!» hurla Kero.

«QUOI ?» cria à son tour Sakura en s'asseyant sur son lit.

«Ça fait une heure que ton fichu réveil sonne et que tu n'entend rien du tout.»

«Rah… mais la sonnerie m'endors.»

«Et moi elle me tape sur le système.»

Sakura se retourna finalement vers son réveil et regarda l'heure indiquée par les aiguilles.

«Déjà sept heures et demi ? J'aurai jamais le temps, les cours commencent dans à peine une demi-heure.»

«T'as qu'à te lever plus tôt…» la sermonna Kero.

«Rah… Ferme la.»

Elle se changea en quatrième vitesse, déboula les marches et se rua dans la cuisine.

«Plus que quinze minutes…» la stressa Toya.

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi lui ne partait pas à son job…

«Dix minutes miss… euh… si tu croise le 'pot de colle', dit lui que je ne serai pas prêt avant une demi-heure, alors, libre à elle de partir ou de m'attendre.»

«Quoi ? Akizuki est ici ?» s'était exclamer Sakura qui ne l'avait pas encore revu.

"Bah, évidemment, puisqu'Ériol est ici…" pensa-t-elle.

«Ah, c'est ça son nom» fit semblant d'avoir oublié Toya en se grattant le crane.

«Ah, ah, très drôle…»

Sakura sortit, enfila ses Roller Blade sans perdre de temps à mettre ses protections, ce qui la mettrait encore plus en retard et roula vers l'école sans voir la trace d'Akizuki.

Elle entra dans l'école et roula jusqu'à son casier. Elle se dépêcha de retirer ses patins qu'elle tira dans dedans pour se mettre des chaussures, y plaça son sac à dos, essaya de prendre ses affaires de maths, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié son volume chez elle, essayant de refermer la porte de sa case et de la cadenasser et de courir vers son local de mathématiques, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. La première cloche avait déjà sonnée et c'est en trombe qu'elle entra dans la classe. Heureusement pour elle, le prof n'était pas encore arrivé et il ne restait plus que une minute avant que la deuxième cloche ne retentisse.

«Salut Tomoyo», dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau qui était juste à côté de celui de sa meilleure amie de toujours.

«Salut Sakura», dit Tomoyo, tout sourire.

«Salut Sakura», dit Eriol, assit juste en avant de Tomoyo.

«Bonjour à toi aussi.»

«Et alors ? À tu eu des nouvelles de Shaolan ? demanda Tomoyo.

Sakura s'assombrit aussitôt.

«Euh, mieux vaut la laisser tranquille sur le sujet, d'accord», suggéra sagement Eriol, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, la deuxième cloche retentit et Sakura se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place. Le cours se passa d'une lenteur incomparable. Le prof ne cessait de répété les mêmes explications sur les graphiques, et en plus de cela, il leur donna une dizaine de numéro à faire pour le lendemain. Sakura se rendait à son casier pour y déposer ses affaires et c'est là qu'elle le vit, affairé à défaire son sac et à mettre ce que contenait celui-ci dans son casier… Était-il bel et bien là, où n'était-ce que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours… Cette dernière option ne l'aurait certainement pas étonné puisque depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait le revoir, de lui parler… Hésitante à ce que se ne fut pas réel, Sakura s'approcha de lui lentement. Rendu derrière lui, elle murmura son nom.

« Shaolan ? »

L'interpellé se retourna subitement, heureux de retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Il se releva et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais… »

« Et moi donc… Je ne recevait aucune de tes lettres, je t'en envoyait, mais je n'avais jamais de réponse et quand je t'écrivais tu ne me répondait pas… C'était la même chose pour Eriol, Tomoyo et les autres… »

« C'était pareil pour moi » avoua Shaolan en replaçant une des deux longues mèches de Sakura derrière son oreille.

« Eh, Shaolan », avait dit une voix juste à côté d'eux. « Alors tu viens ? »

Sakura se retourna vers celui à qui la voix appartenait. Elle vit un jeune garçon, a peu près du même âge que Shaolan. Il avait les cheveux noirs. Ses yeux, en fait, un de ses yeux, car l'autre était caché par ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dessus, était d'un bleu perçant. Des cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux, le rendant encore plus mystique… En fait, Sakura le trouvait particulièrement mignon, mais sans plus…

« Un moment » finit par dire Shaolan.

« Dépêche-toi », lâcha l'autre garçon avant de s'en aller.

« Je dois y aller… désolé… euh, on se reverra sans doute tantôt. »

Puis, il s'en alla…

« Mouais, c'est ça… à tantôt… »


	5. Tellement changé

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais sont bel et bien la propriété de CLAMP… je ne fais que les emprunter et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec…

**Couple:** Sûrement du Sakura/Shaolan (si ce dernier daigne se montrer)

**Note: **Drew est à moi… merci… Et non, il ne me rapporte pas plus d'argent…

Chapitre 5

**Tellement changé**

Quinze minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna, annonçant le début du cours d'anglais. Sakura fut heureuse de découvrir que Shaolan se trouvait être dans la même classe qu'elle. La professeure finit par arriver et débarra le local servant aux cours. Dans celui-ci, pleins de posters de films étaient accrochés aux murs, mais ce qui tapait le plus à l'œil, c'était les nombreuses photos de chevaux affichés sur presque tous les murs, signe que la professeure en était plus qu'accros. L'enseignante commença à parler de la période des examens qui se tiendrait dans un mois (un mois avant le temps, faut le faire xp) Puis, le reste du cours fut consacré entièrement à un travail en équipe de quatre ou cinq. Évidemment, Sakura fit équipe avec Shaolan, situé juste derrière lui, contrairement à l'autre garçon qui, lui, était situé à l'opposé. Ils furent aussitôt rejoint par Tomoyo et Eriol. Ils avait à peine entamé le travail qu'une voix demanda:

« Je peux me mettre avec vous ? »

Sakura se retourna vivement vers la personne qui s'était approchée et remarqua que c'était le garçon de tout à l'heure.

« Bah, oui, pourquoi pas », finit par dire Tomoyo…

Aussitôt, Shaolan se releva subitement et partit en direction de son bureau… Sous le regard interloqué de Sakura, Eriol et Tomoyo. L'autre, lui, ne faisait que le regarder, faisant mine de ne pas trop comprendre sa réaction. Le prof d'anglais arriva à leur table et leur demanda de bien vouloir commencer le travail demandé. Ce qu'ils firent, tout en discutant et en essayant d'en savoir un peu plus sur le nouveau. Chose qui s'averra quasiment vaine puisque tout ce qu'ils apprirent ce fut qu'il se prénomma Drew et que, tout comme Shaolan, venait de Hong Kong. Bref, la période se passa quand même assez rapidement et dès que la cloche sonna Sakura se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son cher et tendre.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème », le sermonna-t-elle.

« Quel problème ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi »

« Shaolan », avait dit la douce voix cristalline de Drew, derrière eux.

Aussitôt, Shaolan referma son casier et la cadenassa. Il s'apprêtait à suivre Drew quand Sakura s'écria:

« C'est justement ça le problème, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tantôt, hein… pendant le travail d'équipe, pourquoi t'es partit quand Drew est arrivé ? »

Shaolan, la fixa un moment, cherchant un alternative, quelque chose susceptible de faire changer la tournure du sujet… Puis, à bout d'idée, il dit:

« Tu ne le connais pas… »

Sakura fut surprise par le ton qu'avait employé Shaolan pour lui répondre… il ne lui était jamais arrivé de lui crier après ainsi… Sur le point de craquer, Sakura parla:

« Peut-être, mais toi t'as l'air de bien le connaître pour te tenir avec… Tu agis exactement comme si tu lui appartenait… Pourquoi t'as changé à ce point là… Shaolan… »

« Dépêche-toi, Shaolan-kun, on a pas toute la journée… »

Sur-ce, Shaolan tourna le dos à Sakura et suivit Drew. Sakura ne pu empêcher les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux… Pourquoi… ? Ce n'était pas lui… ce ne pouvait être son Shaolan, celui qu'elle connaissait… c'était impossible… Celui qu'elle connaissait n'était pas de même… Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, elle ne comprenait plus… Elle finit par s'effondrer sur ses genoux, et laissa libre cours à ses larmes…C'est Tomoyo qui la découvrit la première et qui lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Sakura ne lui répondit rien et se réfugia dans ses bras où elle continua à pleurer… Tomoyo essayant de la consoler…

********

Dsl, j'ai comme de moins en moins de temps à écrire, surtout que là je suite en période d'examen… donc la suite euh… quand je vais avoir le temps…


	6. Provocation

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne son pas à moi mais à clamp, mais bon, vous connaissez la chanson :P (sauf Drew qui m'appartient, mais bon...)

**Couple :** Sakura/Shaolan, qui d'autre? ^^

**Note :** Bref, désoler d'avoir tant tarder à vous mettre la suite (honte à moi T.T), en fait j'avais déjà tout écrit, mais au moment o;u j'allais décider de le mettre sur le site, ma mère avait jeter l'ordi, donc du coup j'ai tout perdu et j'avais perdu également toute motivation pour écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre... Mais bon, j'va essayer de m'y remettre, mais bon, je promet pas que ça va être super comme fin...

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu, ça fait plaisir ^^

**_Chapitre 6_**

Sakura était perdu... Commet était-ce possible que son amour ait tant changer. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Deux semaines venaiert de passer, mais c'était comme si Shaolan n'était jamais revenu. Il passait son temps avec ce Drew et ne se préoccupait presque plus d'elle. Bien sur il lui arrivait de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était différent... Elle le sentait s'éloigner de plus en plus et elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur de le perdre.

« Sakura, tu lui as demander pourquoi il agissait ainsi. » demanda Kero.

« À quoi bon, puisqu'il fuit le sujet. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse, il ne me dit rien... Il a l'air à détester ce Drew, mais en même temps, il sont souvent ensemble... »

« Tu es jalouse que Drew te le vole, c'est ça...? »

« Peut-être, je sais pas... Je voudrais juste comprendre, qu'il m'explique... J'en ai marre qu'il me cache quelque chose... »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Toya y entra sans y être invité.

« Sakura, tu peux pas t'occuper de la lessive? Je dois aller travaillé ce soir... »

Sur ce il allait sortir...

« Non, mais si tu crois qu'elle à la tête à ça! Espèce de sans cœur! » S'écria Kero.

« Je t'ai demandé ton avis peut-être? Si t'es pas content fait la toi-même, comme ça elle aura pas à la faire, logique! Et Sakura, » s'adoucit-il. « Je suis sure que tu te fait du soucis pour rien, crois-moi, ça va s'arranger. »

« Merci Toya... » murmura Sakura en se laissant tombé sur le dos, désespérée.

Elle finit par s'endormir alors qu'il était seulement 18heures du soir. Malgré cela, elle se leva une fois de plus en retard. Arrivé à l'école, elle décida de prendre Shaolan à part.

« Qu'est ce que tu as, pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'hesistais plus? »

« Je voulais simplement vérifier quelque chose à propos de Drew... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout à toi maintenant. »

« Vérifier quoi? »

« Quelque chose »

« Arrête de me cacher des choses! »

« Désolé... Tu veux qu'on fasse de quoi après l'école? »

« D'accord... »

« Fait pas cette tête là, j'aime pas te voir triste, tu sais... »

« Je sais... »

À la fin des cours, les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils marchèrent un moment, prévoyant se rendre à un café non loin lorsque soudainement une averse tomba. Le vent commença soudain à souffler de plus en plus fort. Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna en vitesse dans une petite boutique alors que la grêle décida de se mêler de la partie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demanda Sakura à Shaolan.

« Il cherche à me provoquer en duel... »

« Quel duel? De qui tu parle au juste? »

« Drew... »


	7. Combat

Disclamer : Perso, pas à moi, à Clamp, moi juste avoir Drew...

Couple : Sakura et Shaolan et personne d'autre...

Note : Avant dernier chapitre...

Chapitre 7

« Drew? Mais pourquoi? C'est lui qui fait tout ça? »

« T'as pas ressentit qu'il avait des pouvoirs? C'est lui qui à coupé toutes conversations avec moi, et là il viens m'attaquer de front. »

« Il peut contrôler les élément? »

« De la même manière que je le faisais sans les cartes. »

« C'est pas vrai? »

« Tu les à emmener? »

« Euh... disons que... euh... pas toutes... »

« C'est à dire? »

« Quelques unes, bon faut aller chercher les autres? »

À ce moment un éclair frappa le sol tout près de la boutique.

« Va les chercher... », dis Sakura.

« Quoi? Mais c'est moi qu'il veut affronter, pas toi... Vas-y moi je m'occupe de... »

« Mais tu ne comprend pas! C'est toi qu'il veut, alors je le retiendrai alors que toi tu me rapporteras les autres cartes! »

« C'est trop dangereux... »

« Pas pus que de te jeter dans la gueule du loup... Aller, va-y, je te couvre... »

Vaincu, Shaolan sorti et court à toute vitesse en direction de chez Sakura. Celle-ci sorti se concentra pour retrouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Une fois cela fut fait, elle sortit la carte du temps.

« Gèle le temps de ceux qui m'entoure... Carte du temps! » s'écria la maîtresse des cartes sans user de sa clé. Tout le monde autour se figea dans le temps. Il n'y avait pas une seule seconde à perdre, sans sa clé, les cartes perdaient de leur puissance...

«Clé magique qui renferme les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme d'apparaître, moi Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne! »

Elle se lança à sa poursuite. Il était tout juste derrière Shaolan. '' Évidemment qu'il est pas figé, il a des pouvoirs...

« Carte des l'ombre! »

L'ombre se lança à sa poursuite et s'agrippa à son omble, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter longtemps, tu fait fausse route... Je suis pas aussi faible que Shaolan... »

« Shaolan n'est pas faible! Et si tu crois que ça ne vaut pas la peine de te battre contre moi, c'est que tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Carte de la Flèche! »

« Tu compte me rentrer une flèche dans le cœur pour que je tombe éperdument amoureux de toi? Tu me fait bien rire. »

« Quoi? Je fais avec ce que j'ai! Et c'est pas cupidon! »

La carte décocha sa flèche, mais elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible; l'ombre avait relâcher son emprise, libérant Drew, qui réussit à éviter la flèche.

« J'ordonne à la grêle de contre attaquer! »

« Carte du sable! Protège moi! »

Le sable format un bouclier de protection, entourant la maîtresse des cartes.

« J'en appelle à la tempête de sable, fasse que tout se sable me soit utile! »

« Quoi? »

Le sable protégeant la jeune fille se dissipa et vint se ranger du côté de Drew.

« Carte de l'eau! »

« Eau, deviens ma force, et tombe sur cette terre tel une averse! »

« Mais arrête d'utiliser mes cartes contre moi! »

« Pourquoi? J'ai bien le droit d'avoir ma stratégie... »

« Carte de … » commença Sakura.

« Arrête, c'est inutile. Il est beaucoup trop puissant... » Entendit-elle Eriol derrière elle.

« Mais... »

« Non, tu ne t'enfuiras pas! » Eriol tendit la main et Drew ne pu s'echapper.

« Aurais-je enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma hauteur. »

« Sakura, va retrouver Shaolan. »

« Tu veux parler de mon frère? Avant qu'elle ne me retienne prisonnière des ombres, je l'avait déjà immobiliser... Il doit être encre dans les pommes à l'heure qu'il est... »

« Non! »...

« Sakura, va-y, t'as plus une seule seconde à perdre. »

Elle courut jusque chez elle mais tomba sur Toya.

« Tiens tes cartes. »

« Mais, c'est Shaolan qui... »

« Il va bien t'inquiète... »

« Où est-il?

« À la maison... il m'a tout expliquer, rapidement... »

« Merci, Toya... »

Sakura retourna au combat pour y découvrir les deux garçon épuiser. Eriol avait beau être un puissant magicien, Drew demeurait un adversaire coriace.

« Sakura, tu;a les cartes. »

« Bien évidemment! Mais à quoi cela va servir s'il me renvoie toutes mes attaque? »

« T'inquiète, j'ai mon plan... »

« Okay... Carte de la neige! »

« Neige éternelle qui flotte dans les airs, forme une tempête et acharne toi sur celle qui me fait face... »

« Bouclier! »

« Que le pouvoir de protection soit miens... »

« Oh carte de la neige, ne sert que ta maîtresse, et protège celle qui t'a invoquer, brise la protection qi l'empêche de se blesser »

« Deux contre un, vous manquer pas d'idée... »

« Carte du feu! »

« Feu follet, prend toi en au sorcier qu m'empêche d'atteindre mon but... »

« Oh carte du feu... » mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le feu s'abattit sur lui.

« NON, Eriol! »

« Bien jouer, Drew, mais il t'en faudra plus... »

« La réincarnation ne vaut pas celui que vous étiez avant, vous savez... »

« C'est juste... »

« Mais il est invincible ou quoi? »

« Non! Il n'y à qu'un seul moyen de le vaincre! »

« Shaolan! » s'écria Sakura, heureuse qu'il aille bien.

« Il faut le plonger dans son rêve. »


	8. Rève

Disclamer : Ça pas changer, perso a clamp, Drew à moi, pis c'est tout...

Couple : Sakura/Shaolan

Note: Okay, peut-être nulle comme fin, mais je savais plus comment je voulais finir l'histoire (vive ma mère)

Chapitre 8

« Le plonger dans son rêve? Mais comment? »

« Il est issu d'un rêve, c'est tout, alors il faut l'y faire retourner... »

« Hein? Mais il... je... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas réel. »

« Il à dit être ton frère... »

« Bah, j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir un frère, et n'ayant que dès sœur... Mais bon, là n'est pas la question, tu doit le renvoyé dans le rêve. »

« J'ai qu'a utiliser la carte du rêve et... »

« Non, il risque de la retourné contre toi... »

« Alors, si je l'utilise contre moi, il va sûrement l'utiliser contre lui... »

« Il est pas si bête... »

« Mais alors comment faire? »

« Tu dois l'avoir à son propre jeu... »

« J'veux bien, mais j'ignore comment je vais faire... »

« Dite, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler en bas, mais je commence à m'ennuyer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'a pas oublier! » dit Sakura.

« Dieu de la foudre, viens à mon aide! » dit Shaolan.

« Foudre, deviens mon protecteur et rebelle toi face à ton invoqueur.! »

« Carte de la terre! »

« Foudre, tranche cette terre en deux, qu'elle ne m'atteigne pas... »

« Je sais! » S'écria Sakura. « Carte de l'arbre! »

« Grèle, gèle cette arbre qui grimpe sur moi! »

« Carte de la glace! »

« Quoi? », surprit, Drew regarda Sakura, immobile, prit dans la glace de la carte, ne pouvant s'en déprendre. « Comment tu... »

« Tu n'as pas contre attaquer avec la terre, mais utiliser les éclairs, alors j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser la carte de l'arbre car elle son de la même nature... »

« Et bien franchement, bravo, je ne savais pas que tu y arriverais. »

« Et maintenant, tu vas retourner là d'où tu viens. »

« Dommage, car j'aurais bien aimer me battre contre Shaolan »

« C'est mieux ainsi... » dit ce dernier.

« sûrement... Sakura... »

« Mui... Carte du rêve, sans entrave, plonge le dans son rêve sans qu'aucune magie n'interfère... »

« Tu prend tes précautions? Pourtant cela aurait été inutile, car je décide de me laisser faire... Adieux, vous tous... c'était un chouette combat... »

Sur c'est mot, il disparu en une multitude de petit papillons multicolores.

« C'était magnifique, dommage que je n'ai pas pu faite ton costume...! Mais heureusement que j'ai tout filmé... »

« Tomoyo? T'était là! »

« Bien sure, et je n'ai rien manqué! Je m'en serai voulu! »

« Je te reconnais bien là... »

Puis elle se retourna vers Shaolan et l'embrassa.

« Aller, tourner vous plus vers moi, j'vous vois mal! » leur demanda Tomoyo.

« Hey, t'as pas à filmer ça! »

Finalement tout est bien qui fini bien...

FIN


End file.
